


Raisin Arizona

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Mulder and Scully contend with desert heat and a dysfunctional motel room air conditioner.





	Raisin Arizona

When they crossed the state line she thought the in car thermometer was going haywire. 85 to 90 to 95 degrees in the span of just a few miles, and the numbers showed no sign of dropping anytime soon. She could see heat rippling in waves off of the asphalt ahead, and said a silent prayer in her head for the air conditioner in their rental car being fully functional and for it staying that way the remaining drive.

“Keep a look out for street signs once we get into town, Scully,” Mulder says, using his hand not on the wheel to push his sunglasses up on his nose.

“Why? We have the exact address  and turn by turn directions from the sheriff.”

“Just keep a look out.”

Once turning off onto their exit and onto the main drag in town, as asked Scully kept a lookout for street signs and squinted at the slightly bent green one ahead.

“There’s one there but I can’t make out…oh my God.“

Realizing the street name appeared to be melting off, letters of it dripping downward to the point of illegibility, Scully shakes her head, leans closer to the window to get a better look.

“The lettering must be a vinyl overlay, something that would degrade in extreme temperatures and cause flaking. Even in this heat, actual melting would be-”

“The only noteworthy phenomenon we’re going to see on this trip.”

Shaking her head Scully rolls her eyes. She knew as soon as Skinner assigned them to this case to assist a stretched thin VCU, she was going to have an uphill battle getting Mulder on board.

“You never know, Mulder. Heat can do strange things to people.”

“Don’t get my hopes up, Scully.”

Rolling her eyes she leaned back in her seat, only to see a metallic flash out of the corner of her eye. Sitting back up she shook her head in awe, tapped Mulder on the shoulder as he drove.

“What about that man using the hood of his car to bake cookies?” she asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I’m only pulling over if they’re oatmeal raisin.”

…

On the walk from the parking lot the front desk, Scully’s makeup had started to run and Mulder was beginning to sweat through his shirt. Check in was equally stifling but when they reached their room and unlocked the door, they were hit with a blessedly arctic blast of cold air.

“Thank God for the A.C. I thought the Bureau was going to skimp out on us.”

"I think if they had it would constitute torture, Scully. I’m gonna shower, unless you want to-”

“No, go ahead, I’m fine.” 

After unpacking her bag and setting her neatly folded clothes in the drawers, Scully changed into her pajamas but then found herself reaching for a cardigan to slip on over them. Deciding against it, knowing if she wanted to warm back up she could take a stroll through the parking lot again, she walked over to adjust the thermostat only to have the room get colder, not warmer.

“What the..”

Reaching for the phone on the nightstand she dialed the front desk.

“Evening, ma’am. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. I was trying to raise the level of the thermostat though and I think I’ve just made the room cooler.”

“You saying you don’t want the A.C?”

“No! No, I want it. I just would like to lower it a little bit.”

“Well it’s preset to run full blast this time of year, unless you want it off entirely.”

“No, I don’t want that.”

“I can send someone up to try and tinker with it but it’ll take awhile, I-”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry, it’s alright. Thank you.”

Hanging up, before ducking under the covers that were a little too summery and light for her liking, Scully grabbed her cardigan from the drawer and slipped it on.

“Hey, Scully. Bathroom’s all your’s. Christ!” Mulder exclaims, shivering and drawing his towel tighter around his waist. “When the hell did it get  colder in-”

“I tried adjusting the AC but I think it’s broken.”

“Did you call down-”

“Yes. For tonight it’s either a blast chiller in here or it’s not on at all.”

Ducking into the bathroom Scully grabs a towel, reaches with it to dry off Mulder’s chest and shoulders, fluff his hair.

“C’mon, Scully. I’m not a wet dog.”

“You’ll be sick as a dog if you stand here dripping wet in the cold.”

“Is that your expert MD opinion?”

“Mulder.”

“I think I’ll just stand outside. Steam the water off me.”

“Fine, whatever. I’m gonna enjoy the warmth in here while it lasts,” Scully says, walking into the still steamy bathroom before scrubbing her face clean.

Once warily opening the door again, feeling the cool air hit she shivers.

“Has it gotten colder?!” she asks as Mulder pokes his head up out from under the covers. He’s wearing a sweatshirt and a tee shirt underneath but still looks chilled.

“I only pressed the up arrow once. I swear.”

“Damn it. It’s like Antartica all over again.”

Quickly climbing into bed Scully burrows under the blankets only to accidentally brush her foot against Mulder’s leg, getting him yelping.

“Christ, G-Woman. How can feet that little be that cold!”

“As a scientist and your partner I hope you know the size of an object has no bearing on it’s temperature.”

“But temperature can determine size, in some situations,” Mulder says with a grin, snuggling closer before spooning her.

"Luckily this isn’t one of them,” Scully smirks, wriggling back against him.

“What was it you said on that case in Florida, best way to regenerate body heat?”

“You and the Mothman remember quite well what I said,” Mulder scoffs. Rolling over Scully grins, touches her nose to his before kissing him.

“Problem is this damn duvet cover isn’t what you’d call a sleeping bag.”

“We can pretend though, can’t we?” she asks, voice low as she slides her hand down his sweatpants, getting him yelping again.

“Mulder!”

“Cold hands. Cold little hands,” he admonishes, nipping down hard on her neck.

…

Entangled in sheets and each other, Scully’s the first to roll over, catch her breath as Mulder remains snuggled and spooned against her.

“Mulder,” she whines, shoving him away as he frowns, alert and concerned.

“Scully, what’s wrong? Are you okay, what-“

“I’m fine. Just warm. God, you give off heat like a damn furnace.”

“Hey, it’s not just me!”

Her frown deepening when rolling away doesn’t offer any immediate relief, Scully sits up.

“Son of a bitch!” she hisses as Mulder clues in, tosses the duvet off him and the bed entirely.

“Shit. I thought you told them not to turn it off!”

“This was probably his warped way of tinkering with it!”

Racing over to the thermostat Scully powers it back on, lets out an audible sigh of relief hearing a low rumble come from the vents.

“Thank God,” she sighs, flopping back down on the bed.

“At least it’s functioning,” Mulder says, tugging his boxers back on. “How long do you think it’ll take to cool the room back down?”

“Probably awhile,” Scully says before grimacing, feeling sweat start to bead and drip down her temples, between her breasts.

“I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep in here til it does though.”

“Well, looks like we’ll have to find a way to beat the heat.”

“Can’t we just beat the moron at the desk up?” she asks, half serious as Mulder walks in the bathroom, wets a washcloth before throwing it to her.

“Too taxing. Hell, I don’t have the energy for a cold shower right now.”

“Me either,” Scully sighs, still lying flat on her back as she sponges herself off with the washcloth.

“I thought I saw a pool out back when we checked in.”

Poking his head out of the bathroom, Mulder arches a brow in intrigue.

“Mulder…”

When he reaches in the closet, tosses her a bathrobe she frowns.

“Your solution for the heat is to cover me up?”

“Cover you up so we can go outside, cool down and not get arrested for indecent exposure on the job. At least in the motel hallway.”

“Mulder, what the hell are you-“

“Ever been skinny dipping before, Scully?”

Frowning, her mouth moves to argue but too warm and worn out, she stops herself. Puts on the robe and gets to her feet as Mulder laughs, shakes his head in awe.

“Lets go before I change my mind.”

…

The surprisingly well kept motel pool is deserted this time of night, which is Scully’s only incentive for not changing her mind. Descending the pool ladder, once she’s past the point of no return she hands Mulder her bathrobe.

“Quick, before it gets wet.”

Taking it Mulder shakes his head in awe, catching an arched brow from her.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just surprised you agreed to-“

“It’s stupidly hot out and there’s no sun. What did you expect me to do? Lay out on a towel?”

“With your fair skin limited sun be the best option,” Mulder smirks, jumping in right as Scully aims to splash him.

“I’m just saying, it’s in both of our best interests you don’t get a bad sunburn anytime soon,” he says, swimming closer as she teasingly dodges him. When he laughs, swims within reach of her, she ducks away again, moving towards the side of the pool.

“You can touch the bottom here, can’t you, Scully?”

“I can tread water fine. Just here we’re not directly under the pool light.”

“You ashamed of me?”

“I’m ashamed of being reprimanded for indecent exposure. Besides, I get creative when I’m backed into a corner,” Scully smirks as Mulder takes the hint, pulls her into a kiss as her legs twine around him.

“How creative?” he murmurs against her lips as her hand slides to his shorts.

“HEY!”

“I’ll tell you later,” Scully hisses as Mulder turns, shields her from the flashlight beam and a stocky night manager.

“Pool closed two hours ago,” the older man says, taking a bite from some napkin wrapped snack.

“Sorry, sir,” Mulder says. Floating up behind Scully rests her chin on his shoulder, slides her arms around his middle.

“Yeah, sorry.“

"The A.C broke in our room. My partner I were just trying to beat the heat.”

“Well, go beat it somewhere else,” the manager says between bites.

“You heard him,” Scully says with a smirk.

“We’ll be right out.”

“Just out of curiosity, is that a cookie you’re eating?” Mulder asks.

“Oatmeal raisin. Old family recipe.”

“Ah. Seasonal I take it,” he quips as Scully bursts out laughing, hides her face in Mulder’s shoulder.

“Get the hell on back to your room,” the night manager scowls, finishing the rest of the cookie before walking off.

“Damned heat gets me all the strange ones.”


End file.
